a battled out lie Mikan Vs Luna
by sharotto
Summary: Mikan loves Natsume but as Luna battles her verbally she findes her self becomeing weaker and can't defend her self any more. why won't her Alice work, through Luna's lies and tormenting she finds she loses the will, the will to protect her and Natsume...
1. Chapter 1

"Leave ME ALONE

"Leave ME ALONE! GO" screamed Mikan with tears streaming down her eyes,

"NO because if you think YOU can stop me your wrong, if you don't reveal that power, Slowly and SURELY I will take him and KILL him before your own eyes!" threatened Luna,

"NOOOOO! I know your dirty work; I know you don't really like Natsume! GIVE HIM BACK!" argued Mikan with flames of furry and passion gathering in her eyes;

Luna sniggered and snappily replied a direct hit to Mikan's soft spot which had now been revealed, "OH you like Natsume, but he doesn't like you, YOU didn't know the reason he's giving YOU THE COLD SHOULDER."

"I don't want to know, you liar, you fake your words are nothing but rubbish." Shouted Mikan clenching her fist ready to punch Luna, she ran towards Luna her fist outstretched. No one about, she felt hatred, anger yet fear for Natsume.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Lunar blocking Mikan's punch with one hand Mikan didn't listen.

"You better shut up because I won't let you touch him and if you do hurt him you won't do it with out hurting me first, but as you know using your Alice against me won't do you any good."

"Well that's useful to know," she replied craftily as she saw a glimpse of Ruka and Natsume strolling towards them a few yards away, "well I don't think you'll want to once you know the truth and the truth is Natsume Loves me not you, why would he give you the cold shoulder if not, think about it he hangs about me not you, he lets me sit next to him."

This was all true Mikan realised that what she was saying may be true, she noticed Natsume had heard this, she pretended to not see them, "YOU LIAR!! THERE'S A RESON FOR IT, I know IT because I love Natsume, I believe in him, Ruka believes in him and no matter WHAT you say I won't believe it."

"So why are you crying? HU? Tell me cause' you know it's true!" tormented Lunar.

Maybe it was, maybe he did like her but she didn't love him she wanted to kill him!

"NO, why would he LOVE a sneaky murder like you, you plan to kill him, you have to kill me first, no matter what!"

"Then battle me, with your other Alice or I'll simply suck your soul!"

"What other Alice, Luna?" lied Mikan blatantly, it was obvious to Luna that this was a lie.

"I know you have the Nullification Alice AND THE ALICE TO STEAL OTHER ALICES." She didn't stop there though "and thanks to ME every one KNOWS it so SPIT IT OUT"

"you idiot why? You STUPID GIRL! Do you know what danger you can put me and others in to."

"I did it so people hated you, and yes I did know, yes I want this to happen unless you show me your true colours!" Luna said black mailing Mikan.

"fine then I guess I have no choice, I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TAKE THE ALICE FROM YOU AND TO GAIN IT SO YOU CAN'T USE IT!"

"come on then or should I just KILL you here right now!"


	2. Natsume's ferocity

"Fine by me but I would watch it if I were you!" sniggered Luna as she held her hand in the direction of Mikan's neck.

"Come on it won't work! I know it" exclaimed Mikan challenging a dangerous situation with doubt in her self. She felt a dark force come at her, 'work Alice, come on I don't want either of us to die!'

Just for a split second Luna's Alice didn't work, but she tried harder this time she knew she could crack through this shield. She saw that Persona had place the cat mask on Natsume so no matter how much, no matter how he tried to save her he was stopped by each pulse of electricity. Persona wanted Mikan to die; she was a threat to him and his work.

"look it's at him, if he wanted to help you he would fight the pulses of electricity, he would suffer almost death to save you if he really liked you." Laughed Luna cruelly, Mikan's shield weakened, "you should just give in! he's mine" the shield weakened.#

"I won't be tricked so STOP!" screamed and the two forces collided and sent the two girls flying back, Ruka ran to Mikan's aid but Luna sucked part of his soul and controlled him to hurt Natsume every time she resisted, Ruka couldn't stop.

"I-I wont lose to, YOU!" uttered Mikan as she got up, she saw, Ruka kick Natsume; she had built up rage yet her body felt so weak.

"Luna stop! Don't do as Persona wishes!" shout Narumi running to the scene Narumi didn't have any chance against Luna at the moment as her power had grown, her hair waved madly in the wind so did her dress.

Just as she was about to hit Narumi with her power Mikan jumped in front and it hit her but as she had partly weakened it didn't suck out her soul, Luna collapsed to the floor as her life span shortened.

Mikan was infuriated and she held out her had towards Luna with the rest of the strength that she had and drained her Alice and it form in to a black Alice stone. Then Mikan fainted.

Ruka returned to normal and with almighty anger yanked off the mask and helped Natsume, just before Mikan blacked out in exhaustion she said to Narumi "I did it for Natsume even if he hates me; I did it for Ruka, you, Hotaru and other who may suffer…"

Even though she was 14 strong and used to the academy she couldn't handle the weakness that over drew her.

Mikan woke up to hear, Mikan are you all right? She looked up and saw Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. "Ne how long have I been a sleep Ruka?" Natsume hugged her, and so did Ruka except Ruka had tears in his eyes.

Ruka didn't reply, Hotaru did "five and half days, the whole school's been worried especially the middle branch."

"Mikan you idiot, don't do thing like that so recklessly!" sighed Hotaru, Mikan looked around the room she realised there was some thing missing to which she had claimed earlier on in the week…

"THE ALICE STONE! IT'S NOT HERE, so that means… THAT MEANS…"

All four of them chorus in horror, "Luna's got it!"

Natsume remembered for every one's sake and especially Mikan's sake he was supposed to watching out for Luna, he struggled away from Mikan's hug and ran out the room.

'_Maybe he does actually like Luna, maybe he hate me, Maybe…" _she thought as a tear streamed down her eye, confusion light the idea that he wanted to see Luna more that her, wanted her to be safe.

Mikan knew where he was going, what she didn't know was that he was to meet Lunar 12.00 that night under the Sakura tree.

Mikan got up to follow him but Ruka knew Natsume's plan and convinced her to stay resting.

"Luna, give me that Alice stone!" growled Natsume as he pinned her to the wall with a threatening force, he didn't want have to do this but if it was help Mikan he'd use force. "well are you gonna' hand it to me or will I take it?"

"You must stupid, in love a stupid softy or a traitor to Persona!" hissed Luna winding Natsume to the cracking point; the one who was playing dangerous was Luna.

"I dare you to say that to me tonight, under the Sakura tree 12.00 sharp, if your late I'll start the fight unfairly."


	3. black mail

"Natsume, are you sure

"Natsume, are you sure?" asked Ruka worriedly as the clocks in the main school chimed a ghostly bell 12 times. The air had an unforgiving bitterness as it crept down the necks of the boys opposing a figure which drew her self from behind the Sakura tree.

"sure, I will claim that stone, I will get…" Natsume stopped in his tracks and saw a tall muscular and scary figure, the person he hated more that Narumi and Luna put together, more than the academy it's self.

"you'll get who? Huga Natsume?" came a familiar voice next to Luna, a man with raven spiky hair, a mask and loads of rings and piercing to control his Alice stepped forth in to the twilight, Natsume saw the familiar black out fit and coat. The presence of the unwanted lured to Luna's side.

Natsume shuddered at the spiteful thought then saw Tsubasa next to him along with Hotaru who had insisted with her baka gun held to the sepia's head that she had to help, the as he found the lamp flicker on next to the Sakura tree he saw the Alice stone which Luna held, right before his own eyes.

"So that's the way you want to play it Natsume? Then fine like it or not you shall once return to the way you were before you met this pest!" he snapped his finger and Luna commanded the weak and still injured Mikan out from her place; her soul was being controlled, Luna had drained apart of her soul.

"YOU….!" Shouted Natsume his anger building in to rage and he trapped Luna in a circle of flames, they rose high and threatened not only Luna but the Sakura tree next to her. "Black mailing works two ways, now release Mikan!" said Natsume in a low voice and gradually raising higher as his pupils went from claret to an ocean of scolding purple and black, the heat spread though his body.

Tsubasa trapped Persona's shadow, Ruka drew animals around Persona and Hotaru tried to wake Mikan, "MIKAN!" shouted Hotaru for the first time in her life, she then shot her baka gun at Mikan as she did this Mikan went in to a semi conscious state. Then Mikan's eerie blank chestnut eyes changed to a mix of hazel and gold.

"No…one…likes me, I'm unwanted….Luna's right…Natsume hates me, Hotaru doesn't care… no one does… not even Narumi." The flames died down, Luna fell to the floor, Persona laughed cruelly, Ruka and Hotaru gasped. Tsubasa toppled over and fell backwards at this.

"Mikan WAKE UP!" screamed Natsume violently with pain striking him,

"It's the…t-truth" Mikan motionless stood like a zombie with a single tear in her eye which escaped the grasp of her eyelid as she blinked with lifeless emotion. Luna was in pain by now and Persona had rage bursting from with in him because of this.

Persona walked to Mikan and drew back her hair which was let loose, he whispered slyly in her ear loud enough for the student to hear, "that's right, every one gave you a hard time especially the people in your class, now do it use the Alice you borrowed or should I say, STOLE!"


	4. Persona's Plan

"NOW, Do it

"NOW, Do it! You that Natsume's gone back on his promise with me, he's no used to me and he did it so you thought he still cared, that's the self centred person he is…" Persona was interrupted by this,

"shut up!" Persona glared with anger at this cut off Ruka who was looking at the ground with his fringe draped over his eyes; his eyes were shut tight with anger, his fist clenched and trembling with the peaked antagonism. He shot he head up and snapped his eyes open to a glare filthily hatred born stare.

"SHUT UP" he screamed,

"you liar, you've gone too far, forcing Natsume to stretch this far, killing him bit by bit, bad mouthing him and looking down on him as you treat him as a slave! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! YOU WON'T BE FORGIVEN." Ruka was red in the face with his words spewing out uncontrollably.

Persona roared with laughter at this, "and what are you going to do, you and your army!"

"THIS!" Ruka half hypnotised with rage with drew from his shy and normal state, it was the same look on his face when Reo brainwashed him, slyly Persona had had that look which said _'perfect, he snapped!'_

Ruka gathered animals behind him from bird to bears, all of them with glints of angry anxiety in their eyes.

"oh you'll find that won't work foolish boy…" Persona smiled and shouted "now Mikan use the first Alice you stole!"

Mikan raised her hand, her eyes widened, Natsume say the calm gaze that over came her that she needed to control this Alice, one with out emotion, and one he was familiar with, the same gaze as a boy 8 years old. Mikan's body light up an eerie blue and she then she released evil spirits all shapes and sizes which drove the animals away.

Ruka gasped, Natsume knew who's Alice had been stolen, "STOP, STOP IT HOW COULD YOU!?" screamed Natsume at this; now people were awaking from their deep slumber to see what all the commotion was.

"if you're going to battle like that with your dirty tricks I have no choice but to stop you!" shout Tsubasa. He ran to jump on to Persona's shadow, but Persona jumped to the branch of the Sakura tree. He stood next to the lamp, and moved towards it.

The people who had awoken trembled at the sight of this strange scary man, they were clueless; when some of Mikan's, friends tried to help Natsume when they caught on to the situation with their Alice's they were surprised to see their Alice had been stolen by the brain washed Mikan.

Persona used one of the Alice stones which Mikan had stolen and made to smash the lamp and dispose of the light, now two of the people in battle had no way of helping. Hotaru tried and tried to get Persona with her baka gun, Persona dodged them with ease and commanded Mikan to destroy all of Hotaru's weapons; suddenly Mikan's eyes returned to normal.

"What's going on? What happened why is Persona here?" all the students sighed with relief.

"Mikan! You're ok!" said Hotaru this time she ran to Mikan "you baka!"

Persona looked horrified as other students gathered around her, when no one was looking except Luna, his eye twinkled mischievously and the corner of his lip curled slyly up.

He could see some thing not right about Mikan unlike the foolish people below, oh how they'd stupidly walked strait in to his cunning little plan!


	5. Luna's domineering jealousy

Just as the wind blew a devious gust persona whispered "NOW!" and he smiled, Mikan silently received the message and her face changed expression, she squeezed Hotaru hard and hissed "fool" as she said this she sent electricity through Hotaru and then shoved her to the floor.

Then Luna jumped next to Mikan who was now possessed by cruelty, Mikan crushed Hotaru's baka gun, Luna started to become jealous of the power that Mikan held with her, and she suck her soul and at the same time took the Alice stones. Mikan fell to the ground unconscious, innocent once again.

But Luna's eyes were as red as blood and light up as luminous as the moon, "what are you doing?" shouted Persona with furry at this disobedience. Luna didn't listen now she had two annoying brats out the way she was in mid-battle with the weakening Natsume, but he stayed stubborn to keep battling till the end, at this rate he would die!

Mikan was near a bundle of flames and the heat made her hallucinate as she started to regain strength miraculously, but in stead of seeing odd pictures she saw pictures of her and her friends having a great time and them suddenly disappearing in to nothing. It was kind of true this illusion because if this battle held up they were as good as gone, all of them.

Mikan suddenly sprang in to life at this image which was repeating and repeating through her head, she nothing to what was happening but she knew that she had to help some how. That will to protect gave her new life, energy and determination. Mikan though not knowing what had happened didn't need telling what to do.

"M-Mikan, is t-that you?" spluttered Natsume weakly, people stood back scared there would be a repeat of earlier on, Hotaru was being healed by her brother and was coming to her senses to see Mikan jump in front of Natsume who was trying to regain strength, Luna put all the rest of the powers of the Alice stones together and used it against Mikan in jealousy.

Mikan crossed her arms in defence, she lent against the power Luna force on her and tried to push against it, the power was ten times stronger than Mikan was; but she held in there, Mikan's feet one in front of the other started to move back to the gasps of the students who were now trying to get to Luna and Mikan but a force field blasted them back every time but they didn't stop trying nor did the teachers.

Mikan gritted her teeth and it helped for just one second, and the defence grew but the ratio of power Mikan: Luna was equal to 10:100 and every time Mikan's power increased Luna's would also increase; it was a wander that Mikan could bare it and hold it up. Mikan screamed with frustration at this, her hands started to sweat and the pain that she boar from the power which fragment by fragment ran through her became numbness.

Suddenly the force field shattered, and Mikan saw Hotaru, she suddenly saw Persona hold Ruka hostage and she saw…

"NATSUME" shrieked Mikan in pain, agony and shock at his state, she was really, really MAD now, no one, no one had even made Mikan this furious before in her life. She felt a fuse blow as if a rocket had gone off inside her.


	6. the wind up

"LUNA, PERSONA YOU'VE GONE WAY TOO FAR!" shouted Narumi as he tried to stop Persona but he just thrust him back.

"You want him to live don't you?" Persona was ready to put a death mark on Ruka he was so busy he didn't notice Sumire, Tsubasa, Hotaru, Subaru come up behind him; time seemed to slow down for Mikan and she heard Natsume gasp, "Mikan…"

She looked at him, she looked at her worried friends attacking Persona, she saw Ruka escaping and for once turning to Narumi for his help, for his reassurance. She turned and Luna shouted "give up already, stop being so stubborn you know you can do no thing to save your friends, you should be dead now, why won't my force break through."

"I don't think you quite understand why!" replied Mikan sharply, "this has nothing to do with power, you did it your self, you got to me with what you thought was the key but because you can't and won't ever understand , I'm here battling you."

"so my put downs were your weakness?" questioned Luna clueless, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"no those were lies, I believed you, why because of Natsume, because of what was going on!"

In puzzlement Luna's power loosened and Mikan pushed the power away from her a couple inches, "I don't get it, why would you? What?"

Mikan sighed at her thickness, at her plain stupidity "you wouldn't understand if I told you and why should I?" snapped Mikan getting a bit irritated, how could they battle and just chat at the same time, it wasn't right!

"NO! Go on tell me if you know so much" sniggered Luna sarcastically, then Mikan remembered some thing her grandpa had told her _'the pen is mightier than the sword!'_ she figured out the reason to why she had been caught in this fight so easily.

Luna was really feeling full of her self confidence sure that there was nothing Mikan could do to beat her, she was so sure that Mikan hated Natsume and Natsume would rather die than still like Mikan, but it wasn't so.

"Fine" replied Mikan to Luna's surprise, Mikan took advantage of her surprise and force the Alice back 3 feet and before Luna could do any thing she shouted "YOU WANT TO KNOW SO I'LL TELL YOU" she shouted

"spit it out!" exclaimed Luna with a snobbish look filling her face and her lips turned at the corner with a slighted;

"What's the point? Natsume hates me doesn't he, you think that's what is keeping in this state anger and hatred!" snapped Mikan, exploring any door ways to Luna's mind then she got through, some thing which would back fire on to Luna struck Mikan like a slap on her face.

Luna created a barrier around the two of them so not even Persona could break through, he'd disappeared by now to goodness knows where. "SHUT IT, you don't know any thing! You want to know the truth, hated by me, unwanted by me and the wanted truth that the others know."

"KNOW WHAT?! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW" though Mikan was oblivious to many things she saw the hint that Luna directed at her stupidity, she scowled "if that's your view, then how do you think?" added Mikan.

"Natsume has always cared for you, always hated me, always admired you, looked down on me and threatened me with spitefulness in his easily angered head!"

Mikan knew that all ready and cut off Luna from the important thing she was about to say next, "I KNOW THAT! I don't think…" Luna blasted a jet of Alice power's blended in to one force, Mikan was so surprised at this she didn't stand a chance and she was flung against the barrier, she screamed internally but didn't let Luna under her skin despite her pain.

Now she was more determined than ever to save her friends, if she'd looked behind her she would have noticed that Luna had created a barrier around Natsume so he was blocked off from Mikan not only that but he was awaking.

The people no longer watched but were desperately trying to find a way of smashing the barrier and helping both Natsume and Mikan, their efforts were futile, this gave Mikan strength, she stared at what she thought was the knocked out Natsume and then gazed with passion at the wounded Hotaru.

"I'll tell you one thing before you know why I won't give in…" shouted Mikan struggling to get up, she was bruised and weak but she pushed her self to limits and this wasn't the limit, it was far from it.

"What's…" started Luna again with a snobbish tone

Mikan interrupted and screamed at the top of her voice so even the animals on the other side of the northern woods could hear her "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR ANY THING!"


	7. the confession

(Message from writer: thank you to all of you who have reviewed me you are the first people to ever review one of my stories but if you find this last chapter cheesy please do tell me if you like it or not as it's the point of the story

(Message from writer: thank you to all of you who have reviewed me you are the first people to ever review one of my stories but if you find this last chapter cheesy please do tell me if you like it or not as it's the point of the story.)

"fine it's not like I care about any thing that your death, SO SAY YOUR FINAL WORDS BEFORE I KILL YOU!" yelled Luna with enthusiasm at this idea,

"That's never gona' happen cause', BECAUSE…" Mikan drowned off with tears welling in her eyes, Luna fired unexpectedly at Mikan. Natsume was now picking him self up from the ground and with weakness was trying to break out the barrier.

Mikan didn't notice this and she picked her self up whilst Luna was still inflicting her Alice upon her, "won't die," Mikan blocked Luna's Alice then charged towards Luna her fist first and at the same time shouted "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Luna was so shocked at this she allowed her self to be punched in the arm and have the Alice stones including hers' stolen from her.

Mikan broke all the barriers and turned to see a dazed Natsume, he had shock written all over his face, and thoughts rapidly tossed each other in to confusion _'M-Mikan loves me? Didn't she like Ruka? All along, wait, since when did she?...'_

Mikan answered his questions as if Mikan had read his mind, "True I can't decide between Natsume and Ruka…" at this Natsume and Ruka stared at each other with embarrassment and yet some relief that she didn't have a favourite out of them two, "even if you were to tell me that both of them hated me, if you were to tell me they thought of me as an annoying little brat I wouldn't care any more because if you think you can hurt them your wrong!"

Now it Luna's turn to be in shock, she was so shocked that she just lay there on the floor, Mikan held out her hand, it's not like she wanted things to be like this so she offered to help Luna not fight her! Luna wasn't surprised at her foolishness and she held out her own hand and then knocked Mikan's hand.

She got up clutching her shoulder where she had badly wounded her self, "idiot, don't help your rival and don't look at me as if you understand, you may enjoy your self now but I promise you one thing and that's…" she fell to her knees with blood on her hand and shoulder blade.

"are you…" Mikan was cut off and she noticed some thing which every one else had seen but her, behind Luna stood the moon's light that it had reflected and absorbed. It had formed the shape of moon goddess, on Luna's left cheek a crescent moon symbolising the blessing of the high priestess on the tarot cards. When Luna was a baby she'd been given that blessing, what it meant and who marked it no one knows.

Luna's eyes shut, a tear fell from her cheek and on to the light, as soon as this happened she was wrapped up in the ghostly light. Mikan blinked and stared where Luna had been, "GONE!?" she shouted in surprise.

People tried to convince her that maybe this was for the best to her to stop her from this shock but she only replied "she may have threatened, she may have hurt she may have also tried to kill others but Luna she her self, I KNOW ISN'T EVIL!"

Hotaru stepped forwards and said coldly with no expression "how do you know, what gives you that idea?"

Mikan uttered before turning to Natsume, "because the way she had a look in her eye, the possibilities behind her actions to why she's done this not only that but she reminds me of some one I, we know."

Natsume and Ruka were now walking away with embarrassment, by this point and just as Mikan had said that final bit they walked off, out of sight. Mikan was left there under the Sakura tree with tears of sorrow that the world was so unfair; she punched the ground in despair.

"no one disserves cruelty, abuse or neglect nor pain which encourages this result!" mumbled Mikan

THE END

I have left this story for the inspiration, and creation of you, the readers I hope you've enjoyed this story as I've had a hard time up until now trying to figure out what I want to be and what to write. THANK YOU!


End file.
